How Far Will You Go?
by WaveAssassin VII
Summary: Sanada Yukimura will do anything to fulfill his Lord's wishes, including pledging loyalty to Masamune Date in 'body and soul'. As the two go the length to warm up to each other in a whole new way, they will notice others will go the distance to get them to stop and how far their willing to win over Yukimura. WARNING YAOI: Date/Yuki, Sasu/Yuki, Ieyasu/Mistsu and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Yello' and welcome to "How Far: Sengoku Basara"! This fanfic is in dedication to my most favorite couple: Masamune and Yukimura!**

**I've just got into Sengoku Basara so my apologies if the characters and names are out of place. I give thanks to my friend who loves sengoku basara but hates yaoi. Thank you and sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"How will you fair Sir?" asked one of Yukimura's captains.

"The two clans haven't been on the best of terms…are you sure this will—"

"It doesn't matter." Yukimura stated feeling the opposite.

"…My Lord he…asked this of me. I can't let him down. Such a thing would be unforgivable."

"But!—"

Yukimura turned to his friend Keiji and frowned. Keiji was one of the many people that, during the meeting earlier, did not agree with Lord Takeda'a proposal for an alliance with Masamune Date.

"This is _insane_!" Keiji exclaimed.

Yukimura sighed because he felt similarly. He remembered his reaction when his Lord planned this a month ago.

"It's for our best interest." Yukimura stated strongly. "This isn't permanent."

"It _sounds_ permanent!"

"It's not. It's just until the Toyotomi threat has subsided—"

"That's_ fine_ but what I don't understand is why _you_?!" Keiji exclaimed with an understanding nod from the captain. Yukimura froze for a moment. He himself didn't actually know why. He guessed it was because he could stand on even ground with the One-Eyed Dragon, or what Lord Takeda said, that Yukimura was the best in his army, or that Lord Takeda knows Masamune's interest in himself. Yukimura blushed when he thought the last part. Keiji tilted his head, but Yukimura looked out to the gardens surrounding his Lord's castle. His mind swam back to two hours earlier and tried to make sense of how he's be with Masamune's army starting tomorrow…

* * *

**(comment)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter for you guys! I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA!** **Thank you! ^.^**

* * *

_***2 Hours earlier***_

Every Lord and General in Sengoku was at Ueda Castle. (at least the ones Yukimura knew…)

Everyone was in a rectangular room with Takeda and Masamune sitting at opposite ends. Everyone else occupied seats next to eachother. Yukimura sat on Takeda's left tucking his knees under him. Kojuurou Katakura sat with his legs fold next to Masamune who sat lazily with one hand propping his face up. Kenshin sat diagonal from Takeda and inclined his head when he saw him and Yukimura. Keiji sat next to Meada and Matsu who sat next to Kenshin. Keiji waved joyfully to Yukimura who returned the greeting. Tokugawa Ieyasu sat opposite of Kenshin with his legs crossed. Mitsunari Ishida sat sternly next to him. Yukimura felt pressure as the room continued to fill.

"So, That's the infamous Masamune Date…"

Yukimura looked up to see Sasuke standing over him with a passive look on his face. Yukimura flushed slightly when the ninja sat next to him. Sasuke looked at the other sensing his nervousness with the upcoming discussion.

"Don't worry so much." Sasuke sigh placing a reassuring hand on Yukimura's.

"Sasuke…" Yukimura smiled slightly.

There were still people missing, but the meeting started anyway.

"So Takeda…" Masamune yawned.

"It's _Lord_ Takeda!" Yukimura and Sasuke said in sync.

Masamune brushed it off. "Yeah okay. So, what's with this alliance shit—"

Kojuro coughed hinting at Masamune's language.

Masamune breathed calming himself, "What's this _crap_ about alliances? Are you afraid of what's his face…Hideyoki?"

"_Hideyoshi_!" Kesuga coughed.

Masamune lost it, "_Oh my_—If one more monkey shit corrects me I'm shoving all _six_ of my swords up their ass! It is six fucking o'clock in the god damn morning so fuck it if I fuck up someone's name! God!"

Yukimura and Sasuke blinked at the Azure samurai, Mitsunari snickered, Kenshin sipped his tea, everyone else just scooted back.

Kojuurou coughed and took over for his fuming lord.

"Uhm, Lord Takeda, recently we've received word that you'd like to form an alliance with us."

"That's correct."

"You do understand that our clans haven't been on the best of terms…" Kojuro looked at Masamune who shifted his jaw.

"Wait!" Keiji interrupted, "I thought Masamune wanted an alliance with Takeda."

"Feh, not even if I'm drunk…" Masamune spat.

"I suggested this." Takeda said unmoved.

Murmurs and whispers filled the room. Yukimura tried to hide his discomfort.

"So what are the terms?" Kojuurou continued.

Takeda smiled cleverly, "Well, I know that every general and Lord needs good men and that's been hard to come across these days. I thinks joining forces and form a stronger one. I'm even willing to hand over on of my most trusted subordinates for the time being."

Kojuro and Masamune shared quick comments.

"Who might that be?" Kojuro asked uncertain.

Takeda smiled brightly and said, "Yukimura Sanada-"

The room exploded with disapproval.

"Wait a minute—" Kensjin stopped his sentence to stop Keiji from grabbing Takeda.

"What?!" Matsu whined.

"That's _bullshit_!" Ieyasu shouted.

Sanada blinked wildly trying to understand what just happened. Masamune kept his guard up. Sasuke was ready to defend Takeda at any moment.

"I_ object_ to this!" Ieyasu shouted.

"It's not for you to deicide!" Mitsunari shouted because of Ieyasu's irritation.

"Who's side are you on?!" Ieyasu asked in horror.

Mitsunari scowled in bewilderment. 'Did he forget the plan?' he thought.

"_My_ side, so sit down!" Mitsunari shout back feeling bitterness toward Ieyasu's obvious worry for Yukimura.

"Ieyasu calm down!" Kenshin shouted.

"Let me go!" Keiji demanded still being held back by Kenshin.

"You need to most _defiantly_ calm down!" Kenshin hissed.

Takeda was tired and slightly confused as to where all this hostility came from. He was beginning to doubt his decision when he glanced at the obviously frightened Yukimura.

Yukimura shivered. He had no idea why everyone was so hostile. The alliance wouldn't even be permanent! Yukimura noticed he started to fidget and tried to look for some sort of distraction to calm himself. Surprisingly, he was caught by Masamune's own searching gaze. Everything seemed to slow as a wave of energy passed through them. Yukimura didn't know why, but at that moment, locked with Masamune's shining brown eyes, everything was irrelevant. Never in his life had Yukimura felt so at peace with himself. To Masamune, the feeling was mutual. He never felt as tranquil as he did just then. They were in their own little world ignoring the fact that two tables, a chicken, and a cat went flying across the room toward people's faces. Their staring didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke thought to comfort Yukimura knowing his usual easily affected self. However, he was shocked and hurt to find Yukimura staring dreamingly at Masamune. Kojuurou noticed the sudden tension change of his Lord as well. Never in his life had he felt more far away.

Takeda looked at everyone who was holding something and couldn't take it.

"QUIET!"

Everyone froze as Yukimura blushed with Masamune.

"Huh wha?..." Masamune scratched and shook his head.

"Yukimura, have you made your decision?" Takeda asked trying to hide his amusement for Yukimura's and Masamune's staring.

"…On what?"

"The alliance!" Sasuke bellowed remembering Yukimura's transfixed gaze on Masamune.

Yukimura swallowed. "Well…" he looked at Masamune and felt peaceful again. "It's ultimately Masamune-dono's decision."

"Heh, you don't even need to ask me." Masamune stated with clear interest. He glanced at Yukimura with a determined feeling. "Takeda, I accept your offer. I will take Yukimura as one of mine."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

***COMMENT***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long. School gets in the way so much. Thanks for standing by! Enjoy!**

* * *

***Presently***

Yukimura stood alone near a white flowered tree. As a light breeze swept passed him, Yukimura bit his lip. He couldn't believe he would be leaving with Masamune to Oushu tomorrow.

"With Masamune-dono …" he murmured to himself. As he thought about the events that lead to this decision, the same feeling of peace and clarity washed over him. Remembering the other's handsome features, famous bow smile, and dark chocolate eyes, Yukimura grabbed his chest and gasped softly.

"Just thinking about him…" Yukimura's face flushed crimson as he covered his mouth.

This feeling was strange to him. For so long, Masamune and Yukimura had been rivals and each shared a mutual desire to clash swords. He knew this as the thrill of battle. But now, his breath hitched, his hands sweated, and his heart raced. This wasn't right. He felt _hot._

"God I'm sweating! It's only been three minutes and I'm sweating like a pig!"

Yukimura was so lost in his panic that he didn't notice some behind him.

"So this is it huh?"

Yukimura flinched and spun around. It was Sasuke.

"Ah!" Yukimura smiled and stopped sweating, "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed and smiled slightly at this which made Yukimura blush and look at the ground. Sasuke slowly walked around him.

"Your rather calm." Sasuke said smoothly.

"Am I?" Yukimura wasn't sure how to take the other's comment and tilted his head. "I guess it isn't as hard as it seems. However, being away from you…that is…"

Sasuke smirked smugly. Yukimura blushed more and placed his hands on his scarf messing with it.

"That is?" Sasuke urged.

"Will be one of the hardest things I've ever done." Yukimura laid his head in the crook of the ninja's neck.

Sasuke laughed triumphantly. "Harder than Lord Shingen punching you over a mountain?"

Sasuke snickered and laced his arms around that red warrior's waist. Yukimura gasped and blushed.

"Ahaha! Your so cute Yuki~Yuke!" Sasuke grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Yukimura flared. "I'm _still_ your General, and by right I can make you run around this castle fifteen times!"

"Aww! So mean so mean Danna!" Sasuke whined. Yukimura smiled triumphantly. He loved to show the ninja, who always reminded him he was still young and inexperienced, whose boss.

Sasuke, as much as he hated being one upped, loved this feisty side to Yukimura. Sasuke quickly pulled the other to him and kissed him fully. Yukimura was shocked but quickly relaxed and tilted his head deepening the kiss.

The two stood there in each other's arms dreading tomorrow's morning sun.

***Comment* Sorry it's sooo short. it builds excitement. Next one will be longer. Bye-Be**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry for taking so long. The problem is that I actually wrote all the chapters up to at least 12 (don't worry I'm writing more), but I can never get to a computer so please bear with me. Thank you! I don't own Sengoku Basara!***

* * *

The departure of Yukimura Sanda was hard on not only the subordinates but on Lord Takeda.

Captains and soldiers shout mixtures of disapproval and curses at Masamune. (Masamune just flipped them off.) On the other hand, there were cries of blessings and good lucks. Yukimura almost cried at all the emotion. Suddenly, Lord Takeda grabbed Yukimura n the shoulder.

"I have faith in you, Yukimura. You're doing a great service to me."

Yukimura's eyes glowed, "My Lord, I won't fail you!"

A tear came to Lord Takeda's eye, "Yukimura."

Yukimura started crying, "Oyakata-sama!"

And the two continued this ritual of shouting each other's names until Kujuro announced Masamune's troop's departure. One of Masamune's subordinates gave Yukimura a horse. Yukimura accepted it, but as soon as it came near him it began to fidget. Yukimura soothed it while brushing its nose. He couldn't help feeling like Masamune was watching him. As Masamune's troops left the front gates at a slow but eager pace, Yukimura noticed a man standing on a nearby tree. It didn't take a second glance to know it was Sasuke. Quickly, the two blew kisses to each other and looked away. The only one that saw was Kujuro.

* * *

The journey to Oushu was surprisingly peaceful to Yukimura. He stayed at the back of the group and heard most of the conversation. Some soldiers talked about the other day, some about the festivals in Oushu, others of potential war. Yukimura noticed a particular conversation that regarded his features. That's when Yukimura noticed that most of Masamune's people had short or mid-length hair. Yukimura's was long and silky. He blushed and looked down at his horse's neck. He swore he hear whistles and some "Hey Baby"s. Suddenly—

"STOP STOP STOP!" Masamune's voice could be heard at the head of the group. Everyone stopped slowly.

"Yukimura Sanda! Masamune-sama wants you up front!" a captain said coming toward the red clade warrior.

"Alright." Yukimura said simple a little worried and confused as to why they stopped.

When he finally got to Masamune, he was a little intimidated. Masamune rode his horse like a king would.

"Yes, Masamune-dono?"

"Shouldn't you be saying 'Masamune-sama'?" Kujuro scowled revealing himself from behind Masamune. Kujuro set Yukimura on edge. He had a feeling he'd give him the flux.

""Kujuro, calm down." Masamune huffed, "I don't give two flying fucks what he calls me." He looked up in thought. "Well, as long as it's not homo…"

"Like what?" Yukimura asked curiously.

Masamune rode his horse in circles, "Like Moon Cake."

"_Moon Cake_?" Yukimura coughed.

"Yeah! Can you believe that?" Masamune stopped. "As a matter of fact, who even called me that?"

" The captains of the Third Squad." Kujuro said riding next to hime.

Masamune blinked, "Mamoto? _Him_?!"

"Yes my Lord."

Masamune turned his horse around to face his troops, "Hey, Mamoto?!"

A few people shifted and no one answered.

Masamune growled, "Mamoto you bitch! I_ know_ you fuckin' heard me you dumb shit!"

"Yes, yes, yes! What is it Masamune-sama?!" a bald man rode forward in panic.

Yukimura and Kujuro felt a sweat drop roll down their necks.

"Did your fuck ass call me Moon Pie?"

"Ah…yes sir. You told me not to do it again last month."

"_Last month_?!" Masamune looked at Kujuro.

Kujuro nodded his head.

"_Bah_! Whatever. Dismissed." Masamune came back to Yukimura. "Well, yeah. Call me '_donno_' if you like. Hell, make something up." Masamune grinned, "Just make it cool." his eyes seemed to glitter in the sun light.

Yukimura took this to heart.

Kujuro coughed. "Masamune-sama, what should we do? Should we continue?"

Masamune thought for a moment, "Yeah. Hmm" he looked at Yukimura. "What do you think?"

Yukimura flinched, "Who? Me?"

"No. The dirt."

"B-but why ask me?"

"Well your going to mbe working for me right? Might as well test you out." Masamune lowered his eyes and smiled, "_~you see_?"

Yujimura blushed. "Well..." he thought for a moment looking at everyone. He took a deep breath and straightened himself. "Considering how early it was when you arrived yesterday," he turned to the path, "And how early we left, " he turned to Masamune, "We should rest for an hour or then move again."

Masamune smiled showing his pearl white teeth. "Alright, rest it is then!" He turned to tell everyone to rest up.

Yukimura sighed with relief and felt very proud of himself.

"Not bad, Sanada Yukimura." Kujuro rode next to him and leaned close to his shoulder. "But don't get cocky. Masamune-sama may trust you, but I don't. This is just the beginning. I am the Dragon's Right Eye, and as the name suggests, I'm watching you." He hissed the last part before riding off.

For a while, Yukimura didn't move. Never had he felt so threatened.

* * *

***Thank you for reading. Comment please! ^.^***


End file.
